As an escalator of prior art, for instance, one that is illustrated in FIG. 4 is available. It is comprised as follows. Steps 101 are endlessly connected with a chain, which is continuously driven, and convey passengers in a moving step system. On both sides of the steps 101, hand rails 102 are provided for the safety of the passengers. Below these, skirt guards 103 are installed.
However, as there may be a gap between the moving steps 101 and the skirt guard 103 on this type of escalator, if a passenger on the step 101 is wearing a long skirt, or other clothing, there is a possibility that the hem of this long skirt may fall between the step 101 and the skirt guard 103, and eventually be drawn in by the moving step 101 and torn off.